


Scandal

by darkest_nights_will_end



Series: Hollingstwins [8]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Degrassi Nudes, Gen, Growing Up, Mentions of Underage but nothing graphic, Self-Worth, Sibling Fluff, Twin-centric, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7943548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_nights_will_end/pseuds/darkest_nights_will_end
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunter finds out who's nudes he received and has an important talk with the sender about self worth, growing up, and scandal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scandal

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from two people actually! Guest, and Lua, who both requested Hunter finding out he saw Frankie's nudes in season 14.  
> This chapter is dedicated to Lua. Thanks for giving me inspiration and for supporting me when I wasn't sure about the future of this series. I'm glad we've become friends <3
> 
> I know there's a controversy surrounding whether Hunter received Frankie's nudes or not, but for the sake of this story, he did. I think it goes without saying, but child pornography is a topic in this, so if that makes you uncomfortable, or you were uncomfortable with the Degrassi nudes plot, I would advise stopping here. :)
> 
> I didn't get too descriptive with the image itself, because Sara would have been 15/16 around filming and Frankie was 14. I'm not comfortable getting into detail about the body of somebody who was not of age at the time. Sorry if parts seem rushed because of this!
> 
> Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or left kudos on this story. It's much appreciated!

 

Frankie let her eyes loom over the “send” button. Did she really want to do this? Well- no, but how could she let her team down? Especially when  _ she _ had been the one to bring up the double standard. Besides, what if Zoe found out? She’d be off the team in a heartbeat and all her friends would be gone. 

 

Was it worth degrading herself for though? Sending  _ that  _ picture, not knowing who would receive it? What if it went to some Grade 12 guy who was way too old to be seeing her like that? 

 

_ ‘They wouldn’t know it’s me,’  _ she reasoned. It’s not like they cared about her as a person, just as another set of boobs they could stare at. She shuddered at the thought of what they’d do with her picture.

 

_ ‘You can do it, Frankie. It’s for the team. Everyone else is doing it,’  _ she told herself as she shut her eyes and hit send. 

 

She wanted to be sick as the screen confirmed that the image had been delivered to the recipient, whomever that may be. But there was no time to feel bad. She had to get ready for her Dad’s event, and she was ready to show her family that she wasn’t the good little girl that they all thought she was.

 

* * *

 

 

Hunter smirked as his phone lit up with a notification from oomfchat. Despite the unrecognizable username, he knew exactly what the image was going to be. He’d paid for it only moments before, and he was pleased that the service was quick. He was alone in his room, so Hunter wasn’t worried about anybody walking in. He unlocked his device, opening oomfchat quickly.

 

Hunter tapped on the small icon, watching in glee as the image took up his screen. He took a screenshot so he could fully appreciate it at his leisure and without a time constraint. Once the time limit expired, he went into his photos, pulling it up again. This time, he took a good look. He noticed a lock of brown hair over her shoulder. He recognized it, but he couldn’t quite place it. All he knew was it was somebody he knew. He zoomed in on the shoulder, and  _ that’s  _ when he noticed it.

 

The background was all too familiar to him. He’d seen it many times throughout his life. Hunter was in that room almost as much as he was in his own. The room was in his house, there was no mistaking it. But that meant-

 

That picture was of  _ Frankie.  _

 

Hunter cringed and closed out of the image. The hair belonged to her as well, he should’ve known. He couldn’t believe he’d looked at a picture of his topless sister. Or that, for a moment, however briefly, he’d _ enjoyed _ it. Obviously he couldn’t stomach looking at it now that he knew who it was. Out of all the girls he could have gotten, it just had to be her, didn’t it? 

 

But if Hunter  _ received _ a topless picture from Frankie, then that meant...

 

Frankie was  _ sending out  _ topless pictures.

 

Who else had gotten that picture? Did she know she had sent it to him? What if she’d sent it to some creep? Hunter wasn’t stupid, he knew what teenage boys did with pictures like that. He felt dirty for even seeing it. An image popped into his mind of said mystery guy saving that picture for the dead of night, and Hunter clenched his fists at the hypothetical situation.

 

Hunter could feel his blood boil at the thought of some guy staring at her like that. He knew his sister was beautiful, inside and out. But it's not like anybody else would care about her favorite color (purple), or her favorite drink (frozen hot chocolate) when they were looking at her body. There were only two things those guys cared about, and they were very prominently displayed in that photo. And honestly, had it been any other girl, Hunter probably would have thought the same thing. But it wasn’t just any other girl, it was  _ Frankie. _   


 

Yeah, there was no way she was getting away with this.

  
He stood up, unclenching his fists. He put his phone in his pocket and made a beeline for his sister's room.    
  


He knocked on the door, which was unusual for them. The twins rarely partook in such a formality with each other, instead walking right in. But Hunter didn't want to walk in on her taking another photo. He'd seen more than enough of her, thank you very much.   
  


"Come in!" Her voice rang through the door, just as chipper as always. He would have never known that mere moments ago, she was exposing herself on camera.   
  


He entered her room, ready to give him a piece of his mind, when he saw what she was wearing. It was a tight, black dress, that showed just a bit too much for Hunter's liking. Especially after psyching himself out with the photo, there was no way she was going to Dad's campaign event dressed like that. There would probably be tons of older guys there, and the thought of them staring at her like an object made him nearly gag in disgust.    
  


"What are you wearing?" He asked, the disapproval evident in his voice.    
  


"It's hot, isn't it? How do you think I should wear my hair? In front of, or behind my shoulders?" She replied, checking herself out in the mirror one last time before fully turning to face Hunter, who ignored her question.    
  


"You can’t go dressed like that," he told her, looking anywhere but at her. He saw the piece of wall that had been in the background of the photo, and it became easy to envision exactly where she'd stood. Hunter didn't want those details. The less he knew, the better.    
  


"Oh my God, you’re just as bad as Mom! I don't see what the big deal is! We're 15, Hunter! We're basically adults!" She said, placing her hands on her hips, which only drew more attention to them. Hunter understood she was angry about being treated like a little girl, but that's what she was! They were both still so young.    
  


"We're still 14, Frankie! We have lots of time before our 15th. And we aren't anywhere close to being adults. Do you want some guy who's probably older than Miles, or even Dad to be looking at you like a piece of meat?" Hunter finally, after sucking up how awkward he felt, looked her dead in the eyes, a sign of how serious he was.    
  


"What's it to you? You've never cared about me before now, so what changed?" She cocked an eyebrow, not backing down.    
  


"Don't say that, you know it's not true!" He said back, the anger obvious in his voice. How could she accuse him of not caring? Of course he cared!    
  


"I'm just growing up, Hunter," she shrugged. Hunter shook his head. He didn't get her obsession with wishing her childhood away. This needed to stop before she did anything else more serious. He really didn’t want to deal with a pregnant sister.    
  


Hunter pulled his phone out of his pocket, finding the image, placing his hand over the phone as he tried his hardest not to look at it. He tapped on it and held it out to her.    
  


"Really? Growing up means doing this?" Frankie’s eyes widened as she saw the image, but she tried to play it off.

 

“Hunter, that’s disgusting! Keep your porn to yourself, I don’t want to see it,” she cringed, looking away. Hunter didn’t buy it, he _ knew  _ the truth.

 

“Frankie, that’s  _ you _ . Don’t tell me it isn’t, because I know it is. That’s  _ your _ hair and  _ your _ room. Look at the background.” he showed it to her one last time before deleting the image. He never wanted to see it again. He crossed his arms, staring at her as he awaited an explanation. He wasn't angry at her, just at her actions. “So, why did you do this?”

 

Frankie’s face flushed red. She knew she had been caught. In some ways, she was a bit relieved that she knew who the recipient was. At least she didn’t have to worry about her brother keeping the image, or showing it to a bunch of people. On the other hand, now he knew she was involved with the pictures, and knowing him, he wasn’t going to let her off easy. She stared at him, struggling to find words. 

 

_ “I’m waiting.” _

 

“Well, um, you’re the one who bought it! It’s not like you’re so perfect either. You’re just proving the double standard that led to all this in the first place!”

 

“That’s different! It’s not like I sent out pictures of my dick, not knowing who was going to see it!” He said, almost glaring at her.

 

“You don’t get it, Hunter. You don’t get what it’s like to walk down the hall having guys stare at you and make comments. You don’t get what it’s like to be told that your boyfriend can’t be in your room even though your older brother has slept with plenty of girls and you’re not even ready for that.  _ You don’t get  _ what it’s like to be treated differently because of something as simple as your gender!” She retorted back. Hunter was stunned speechless for a moment at the magnitude of her words.

 

“You’re right, maybe I don’t know. But I do know that this isn’t the way to go about changing it,” he gestured to her dress.

 

“It’s not that easy. At least now, we’re getting paid to be stared at. Besides, I’m not the only girl doing it.”

 

“I don’t care about other girls, I care about you! I don’t want you cyber-prostituting yourself at 14 years old. Do you realize how messed up that is? This is child pornography, Frankie.” 

 

“You knew this was child pornography when you bought the image, Hunter,” she pointed out to him. He knew he could fight her on this all he wanted, but she would only continue to point out how he had been in the wrong as well. So he tried something else.

 

“Franks. Do you want to do this?” She looked at him in confusion. His blue eyes were practically piercing through to her soul. For somebody who hadn’t been able to look her in the eyes when he’d first entered the room, he was sure looking at her now.

 

“What?”

 

“Do you want to do this? Do you want to send these pictures out?” She didn’t say anything for a minute. She could lie, telling him it felt liberating and that she enjoyed having control over how people viewed her. Or she could tell him everything. But what if he said something to Simpson? Or to Zoe? She looked up at him. He was easily the person in the world she trusted the most. And she  _ did _ kinda wanted to tell somebody.

 

“No. Okay? No, I don’t like it. But I don’t really have a choice.” Hunter raised his eyebrows. 

 

“How so?”

 

“Because, otherwise... I’m going to get kicked off the team.” She continued being vague, but Hunter understood her. He always did.

 

“The cheerleading team?” She nodded.

 

“It was Zoe’s idea,” she shrugged, her cheeks still pink. She hadn’t expected to be having a talk with her twin brother about her naked photo, and she certainly hadn’t expected him to be so passionate about it.   
  


“So she’s forcing you to do this?” He said. She could tell he was getting angry all over again, so she put her hands on his arms, trying to calm him down. Even though she was uncomfortable with the whole situation, Zoe was still her friend.

 

“No- well, kind of, but, I can’t just let down my team. They’re counting on me.” Hunter shook his head. He’d used to have a bit of a crush on Zoe, but he couldn’t now, knowing what she was doing. He wanted to go yell at Zoe, tell her to stop, but one look at Frankie’s worried face told him he couldn’t do that. She was trusting him.

 

“Is your spot on the team worth more than your comfort and body?” He asked. Realistically, he knew he couldn’t force her to do anything. He could only encourage her and hope that she would make the right choice.

 

“I don’t know,” She shrugged at him.

 

“Just- don’t sell yourself short, okay? I know things aren’t always easy, but there are other ways to go about it,” he told her. 

 

“Thanks, Hunter,” she smiled. There was still a lingering awkwardness between the two, but one look at Hunter reminded Frankie just who he was. Her brother. 

 

“You’re welcome. And I’m sorry to tell you, but the squad has lost a buyer. If you’re uncomfortable with this, I’m not going to support it. And quite frankly, I don’t want to risk seeing another picture of you. We were in the womb together, I’ve seen enough of that for a lifetime,” he joked awkwardly before looking at the time on his phone. “I’ve really got to go finish getting ready for Dad’s event. But please, Frankie, don’t wish your childhood away. You’ll have plenty of time to show off later, and to have as many boys in your room as you want.”

 

Frankie looked at the pile of dresses and couldn’t help but smile. Maybe he had a point. Hunter walked to the door and was about to exit when he decided to turn back, one more question on his mind.

 

“Do guys really make comments at you?”

 

“Everyday,” she confirmed.

 

“Not anymore they don’t. Okay?”

 

“Thanks, brother.”Hunter nodded and closed the door, leaving Frankie alone again. She had to admit, she’d needed that talk.

  
She looked down at her phone, seeing a new pic request. She grabbed her phone before swiping at the notification, removing it from her phone. She didn’t want to do it, so she wasn’t going to. And even if Zoe got mad, at least she had Hunter to tell her it was okay.


End file.
